jojofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JooJerio/Custom/Fanmade Stand: Gunshot Sonata
' ' *'Stand Name': 「G U N S H O T S O N A T A」 Namesake: Gunshot Sonata , By Fox Stevenson and Scamp *'Stand Master': 「BenBen」 *'Stand Cry(ies)': (ソナソナソナソナ！) "Sona, Sona, Sona, Sona!" (Gunshot Sonata すでにこの事実を無視しています.) (Gunshot Sonata wa sudeni kono jijitsu o mushi shite imasu.) "Gunshot Sonata has already ignored this fact." - followed by a snap (いや.) (Iya) "No." - followed by a snap (そう？) (Sō?) "So?" *'Stand Appearance' (Image at the end): Natural-humanoid Stand Head/Face: All white skin; doll/mask-like face; smiling and motionless mouth; black eyes and mouth, it like holes, like a mask; red details on the sides of the head, around the eyes and on the chin; a "bracelet" on the forehead, there is a circle in the middle, with a symbol of "="; a large and floating white topper, but the brim is a yellow/golden crown; a feather set in the left side. ' Chest': White and yellow overcoat/cape (a magician-like) that extends until it almost touches the floor; on the front, there are two squares on each side. In the one of right, there's a "13", that represents "Gunshot". In the left, a "R", that represents "Sonata". Therefore, the abbreviation of "Gunshot Sonata" can be "GS", "GSS" or "R13; a gray striped shirt; brown belts in the chest, one in diagonal, and the other in horizontal; a bib below the neck; Arms: Two yellow shoulder pieces. But, as it arms are wide, there's other two shoulder pieces closer to the neck. In each one, there's arrows; In each arms, there's two parallel bracelets in horizontal. All with arrows; black gloves that extends to half of forearm; "downy elbow pads", wool compound, in each arm. Legs: Thick belt in the waist that possesses three layers. In the first, there's arrows. In the second, a circle with a symbol of "=". In the third, more arrows; red details in the thighs; "downy knee pads", wool compound, in each leg; black heel-boots with curved and pointed tips. *'Stand Stats': ' Power': Undefined Speed: Undefined Range: Undefined Durability: Undefined Precision: Undefined ' Development Potential': Undefined *'Stand Ability': 「G U N S H O T S Y M P H O N Y」 Namesake: I've just exchanged "Sonata" for "Symphony", another musical word that looks tasty. Abitilitys with names usually be the ones that have a cooldown. And, as GS ability is a natural condition, it doens't need a name. But, as I think to name Stands or abilitys very exciting, I just ignored it. Gunshot Sonata has the ability to ignorate things, cancelling/nulling them. He's able to ignore the fact that his user can be affected by any situation, event, characteristic, effect... and even the previous facts that already happened, even if they're immaterial, metaphysicians or intangibles. GS literally transcend the logic. Enough that something exists or already existed (or even that will exist) to be affected by your power. Therefore, nothing affect him and anything before him can be undone. The user can just ignore the fact that he can't do something, and so, be able to do it (even if the act has divine or universal proportions). Explaining more directly, with examples of properties: - Being able to cancel anything, Gunshot Sonata is able to annul any limitation/barrier/restriction, as the laws of physics, the gravity, the weight, the temperature, the weather, the time, a dimension, the equivalence, the distance, a concept, the dependence, an effect, a situation, a paradox or facts; - Can ignore the fact that he missed a blow or that was hit by one; - Can ignore the fact that he can't do something or that he don't have an ability; - Can ignore the fact that someone or something is stronger than him or that is out of your range; - Can ignore even the emotional concepts as the fact that someone or something is your enemy or that it is in certain state; - Can ignore the user dependence or issues and of other people in undefined proportions; - Can ignore the cause and achieve the effect, as well as cancel the effect, leaving only the cause; - Can become immune to the effect of paradoxes; - Can ignore that the user don't know something; - Can ignore that something is right or wrong. Therefore, is able to impose his own rules; - Can ignore the existence of something; There are, also, the automatic side of the ability: the auto-ignoration/automatic ignoration. In this view, automatically, every limitation or damage is ignored unconsciously, even when the user has theoretically been affected by them. Metaphorically, it is a thorny shield. After something get ignored, only the user is able to remember that it was existed or happened (that fact can be changed). From people's perspective, the reality has always been the way that GS rewrote it. For example, suposing that he misses a punch and ignore the miss, he actually will have hitted the target from the start, and the target cannot remember that originally the punch was missed. This ends up making his ability indecipherable, as in perspective of others, the things have always been as they naturally are. The ability's effect, when used, it's a page of the universe turning. *Gunshot Sonata's Design: (The stats is different in the image. The original is all-undefined, so, it don't need the red polygon. But, as I like to do it, I just did. This one is just a representation). Category:Blog posts